


Carnificam

by Kurotora982



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Consensual Underage Sex, Creature Harry, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Dom/sub, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Creature Harry, Explicit Language, Gore, Grey Harry, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Vampires, Werewolves, abuse at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotora982/pseuds/Kurotora982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry didn't stay with the Dursleys? What if he was brought in by someone dark while he was still young? Such as a vampire. Then he would be a different Harry wouldn't he? Very different indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Domino Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not super long or anything, but I just don't have the patience to write super long chapters. So if you read the tags you'll see that there is some underage sexual content that's going to happen. That is not in this chapter as Harry is really young. Like under 10 young. Sooooo sexual content won't really begin until he is like 12 and intercourse at like 15. Don't hold me to those numbers. Beware the warnings and tags, this first chapter is pretty tame, but I wouldn't want to scare anyone. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this story from the Harry Potter franchise nor any part of the plot taken from the books and all credit goes to the author J.K Rowling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a quiet evening at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.The only thing that could be heard in the neighborhood was the sound of crickets chirping and the faint mewling of the cats next door. Inside of number 4 Privet Drive was a normal looking family in a normal looking house having supper with nothing at all abnormal to be found…well except for one thing.

In the hallway between the front door and the living room just under the stairs was a cupboard. It didn’t look overly peculiar except for the fact that it had three locks on the outside and they were all engaged. Inside the cupboard, was a boy. The boy could not have been over ten yet definitely looked closer to six. Small and thin, the boy had dark wild locks and the most vibrant shade of green eyes. The eyes were the color of freshly cut grass and felt as if they could see into your soul. If one looked carefully, there was a slight dullness to them, but no one ever looked carefully. The boys’ name is Hadrian James Potter currently better known as ‘freak’ by his aunt, uncle and cousin with whom he lived.

Harry sat down on the cot in his little cupboard eating a single slice of stale bread. He knew that was all he’d be getting tonight so it was best to try and make it last as long as possible. A hard bang sounded on the door of the cupboard...not all unexpected. 

“BOY! Come out and do the dishes. This isn’t your luxury time! Make sure you have it done before I get back from the store you freak” Uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry didn’t even bother to reply. He simply stood up and went out to clean up dinner. While cleaning, Harry let his mind wander to other things. Harry had been old enough to start primary last year, but Dudley had to be held back so he was prevented from starting. While he was busy ‘letting his mind wander’ something or rather someone crashed into him, making the plate he was holding fall to the floor with a crash. Harry looked over at the person. Dudley, no surprise there really.

“Nice one Potter.” his cousin sneered.

“What was that? Dudders are you okay??” his horse faced aunt Petunia tittered.

The green-eyed boy looked to the ceiling as if for guidance from a higher power, he knew he would need it.

“Oh my god boy! You broke my best serving plate!!!” Petunia screeched. 

“S-sorry sorry! It was an accident!” Harry stuttered.

“Do you think I care if it was an accident?? Just wait until Vernon hears about this rubbish.” she muttered.

Harry didn’t even bother to clean up, he just ran to his cupboard and hid. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t long before Vernon came home and he could hear Petunia spouting off some rubbish about him throwing the plate and almost hitting Dudley. Blimey he wished he hit Dudley, the little git deserved it. Not so little really, Dudley was the size of a small whale compared to Harry.  
The cupboard door was yanked open and Harry was yanked out.

“How dare you, you little freak! I brought you into my home, clothed you, fed you and for what? So you could break all my dishes you little blighter??” Vernon yelled. 

Spit flew. All Harry could think was how unsanitary his mouth must be. He was thrown to the floor harshly with his head making a loud thud on the wood floor.

“I’m tired of your freakish ways and your ridiculous behavior! Well no more, I’ll teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget.” he continued.

Taking off his belt, Vernon began to whip Harry. He whimpered in pain as the leather struck down on his face, side, back and legs. A minute or two later Vernon stopped. Curled into a fetal position harry uncovered his eyes when he thought Vernon was done. He was wrong. Immediately he felt a sharp pain on his cheek where Vernon had flipped the belt so that the buckle was hitting flesh instead. Harry screamed in agony as the buckle came down on his soft skin again and again. He begged and pleaded and sobbed, hoping that Vernon would stop. Eventually, he did stop. Grabbing the small boy’s upper arm Vernon threw Harry into the cupboard and slammed the door, not even bothering to lock it. 

For a long time Harry laid on the floor of the cupboard and weeped. He had been hit a couple times, but never anything so serious as the beating he just got. Blood was seeping slightly from several places on his body.

“I have to leave, I have to get out of here” Harry whispered to himself.

After laying on the floor another hour Harry slowly got to his feet. For all his pain and injuries, thankfully no bones were broken. Quietly he snuck out of the cupboard and went into the kitchen. Grabbing Dudley’s ridiculously large lunch pack, he stuffed it with two apples, a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and two water bottles. He also went into the laundry room and grabbed a couple linen towels to wrap some of his worst wounds. Grabbing his stuff, Harry walked out the door of number 4 Privet Drive and never even looked back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. A Bad Start to a New Beginning

Harry walked down the street of Privet Drive and wondered what his life would be like from now on. Thankfully it wasn’t too cold most nights due to the summer. He walked and walked until he couldn’t walk anymore. He found a bus stop and laid upon the bench and let darkness encompass him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning as the sun rays hit his face. Looking around, the street he was on was still deserted. He spent the day exploring the area. 

The next couple weeks were hard on Harry. The food he had ran out quickly, and he already knew one of the wounds on his side was infected. A nice lady just that morning had given him 64 pounds that morning with a slight pat on the cheek and a blessing. Harry used part of the money to catch buses all the way to London. A new city a new start was just what he needed. Unfortunately, what he didn’t realize until it was too late is that he also needed a doctor. 

Stepping off the bus in the dodgy part of London his side felt like it was on fire. Harry dragged himself over towards an abandoned looking building. Rolling under a gap in the fence, Harry made his way over to the side of the building and found a door unlocked. Inside was a large warehouse. Nothing much was in it besides dirt, bugs, and disappointment, but it felt like a safe place to stay the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CRASH. 

Harry awoke with a start. He felt weak and his head fuzzy. Looking around for the source of the noise that woke him up, he heard voices yelling on the other side of the warehouse.

“Keep moving, keep moving!” one said.

“God if they catch us that’ll be the end.” huffed the other.

Harry could hear them moving closer and closer to where he lay against a wall.

“Okay lets just hide out here for awhile, yeah?”

“Sounds good, I don’t think they saw us come in here”

A sharp pain in his side made harry whimper.

“What was that sound?” the first whispered. 

“It came from over there.” the second replied. 

The two men crept closer and closer to where they heard the noise come from. Going around a group of boxes, laying against the wall, they saw a small shaggy looking boy.

“Well, well, well. What have we got here Mike?”

“Looks like a small lad to me Steve”

Harry groaned, he was in excruciating pain and if his instincts were right, that was only going to increase very soon. Harry’s instincts, much to his dismay, were right. 

“C'mere lad, you wanna entertain us for a while?” Mike leered. 

“Yeah, we could have a bit of...fun.” Steve said with a smirk.

Harry wanted to cry, but he felt as if he had used up all his tears. Mike bent down beside him and smacked his face.  
“Hey, you listening boy?”

“....No.” Harry croaked.

Silence. Silence for ten seconds. Harry was surprised he expected to get-

“ugh” harry grunted. 

He had just been kicked in the ribs. Guess they were the violent type. 

“I was just going to fuck you, but since you felt the need to be a smart mouth, we’re going to beat you and then fuck you. Stupid cunt.” Mike sneered.

Harry once again curled into a fetal position and took the beating that was coming to him. Maybe he deserved it. People kept beating on him so often that maybe, they saw something he didn’t. Uncle might have been right, he thought. 

Just has Harry’s vision began to blur and darken he heard steady footsteps approaching him and his two aggressors. Mike and Steve and stopped beating him and listened to the footsteps as well. They looked at each other in wide-eyed fear. Steve took off down the warehouse. He disappeared around a corner and then proceeded to scream. 

The screaming was high pitched and awful. Ripping and tearing could be heard as well and Harry briefly considered being sick before realizing there wouldn’t be anything in his stomach to puke up. Mike looked around wildly for an escape. He saw the nearby door that I came in at and sprinted toward it. He made it out the door just before I heard him scream too. 

The footsteps finally stopped and two expensive looking shoes stood only two feet away from his face. Looking up he saw a man. The man was tall with black as night hair that almost reached his shoulder and dark eyes. His skin was pale, very pale. Almost white. His suit was black with gray undertones that looked flattering on him. 

The man looked at him and then spoke.

“Callum, bring the traitor over here, please.”

His voice was smooth and deep almost like melted chocolate. Another pale man came in with Mike, who surprisingly, was still breathing. This man had yellow blond hair.

“Mr. Mike Abney. I have to wonder if you even have half a brain. You betrayed me, ran to an abandoned warehouse and then proceeded to torment some child instead of paying attention to your surroundings. It’s probably for the best you are no longer with us if you are naturally this stupid.” the man said coolly. 

“You there, child. I have to kill this man, but since you are the latest victim to his ridiculous endeavors, I shall allow you to pick how he dies. You have two options, strangulation or broken neck. I would offer you more, but we’re a bit sensitive on time...and around blood.” he continued. 

Harry didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even sure that he could talk. His throat hurt badly from where it had been bruised from the beating. So he just continued to stare at the man.

“Alright, well, times up. We haven’t got all day you know. Callum snap his neck and go bring the car around. Felix! Go dispose of the two bodies. We’ll meet you at the car.” he ordered. 

Callum proceeded to do just that. Another man stepped over, coming from the corner that Steve had run. He had white hair that fell just short of his chin and was covered in blood. The tall man that stood in front of Harry squatted down to just above his face and looked into his eyes. 

“Sleep now, occhi verdi” he said gently.

The world went dark.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Sanguini will really have a role in the next chapter. PROMISE. Hope you liked it!


	3. Sanguineus Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and Sanguini explains some things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up slowly while feeling as if his head was splitting open. Groaning, he threw his arm over to cover his eyes. After the pulsing in his head began to wane, Harry looked about the room curiously. He was laying in the most comfortable bed he had ever felt. That includes the times he jumped on the Dursleys’ beds when cleaning the house. The light outside was beautiful with the varying shades of yellows, oranges, and reds as the light slipped down over the horizon. The room was painted and decorated in calming blues. Harry’s side was in serious pain. God awful searing pain that made him want to cry to a mother he didn’t have. The wound did look to have been bandaged though. Harry laid in bed as the sun dropped away finally into the night. 

The door to the room slowly opened. In walked a young man who looked to be about 19. He had red hair and turquoise eyes and at only 5’ 8”, he still towered over Harry’s dainty form. 

“Oh! You’re awake.” Said the man in a startled tone. “Sorry I didn’t knock”

Harry just stared at him. The man seemed to be awkwardly waiting for him to say something, but Harry wasn’t sure he ever wanted to talk again. After all, you rarely get in trouble for saying nothing.  
The boy cleared his throat and Harry looked up at him startled. 

“Well, my name is Rupert Giffard. The boss sent me to check on you. Since you’re awake let's go see him shall we?” the boy said. 

Walking over swiftly before Harry even had time to debate, Rupert smoothly picked harry up as if he weighed nothing at all and walked out the door. As they went down a dimly lit hallway, Harry began to consider if they were going to kill him, he doubted it, but you never knew. Rupert seemed to have no problem navigating the hallways until he came upon a black door.

“Tenebre.” Rupert said clearly and the door swung open

The hallway was ridiculously more dark than the previous one. Rupert swiftly carried him down the hallway and then down some steps and into a very dimly lit room. In the room sat the tall dark man from before with Felix by the entryway and Callum in the corner of the room. The dark man stood up.

“Hello, occhi verdi. My name is Sanguini Sanguineus. I know you must have many questions and we will address them, but let’s see if I can’t answer some of the obvious ones. We brought you here, this place is my home, no, you may not know where it is located, and you have been sleeping since yesterday night. You have an infection in the cut on your side that we will have to see to shortly. Any questions?” Sanguini said tersely. 

Harry had many questions still, but he was much too scared to ask and his initial curiosity had been sated. Harry shook his head rapidly. Sanguini raised an eyebrow at this, but quickly carried on. 

“Very well then. I am assuming, due to you sleeping in a warehouse that you have no family to take care of you. You witnessed...well honestly you didn’t witness too much and there is no evidence to be found, but regardless I will not allow you to leave and risk you exposing us. You will stay here from now on and live in my home as....you’ll live in my home. We have many secrets here, some of which you won’t be privy to, as such, please do not pry when told it's not for you to know. However, for your own safety you will have to know some things, yes?” 

Harry hesitantly nodded his head that he understood.

“Good good. First off, you have found yourself in a coven of Vampires.”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Yes, it's true. I find it's best to be blunt right from the start about such things. I am a vampire and the current head of the Sanguineus house. Callum and Felix are my right and left hands, they are also vampires. Rupert there, is a werewolf. You’ll meet others in the house as they come and go, but these three will be constants in your life. Feel free to ask them about anything you need to know. Now as much as I hate rambling on, I will have Rupert fill the rest of the basics up for you. You’ll have some surprises headed your way soon, starting now in fact.” he continued. 

Darting forward faster than Harry’s eyes could follow, Sanguini was suddenly standing right beside them. He was bending over while lifting the pajama top that Harry had on. Quickly tearing the bandage off his side, much to Harry’s surprise, Sanguini stuck his nose next to the wound and inhaled.

“Mmm infected indeed. This will be turning into sepsis very soon if nothing is done about it. Our healer is on vacation and taking you to a hospital isn’t a viable option” Sanguini murmured. “Sorry occhi verdi, but there really is only one option. I’m going to turn you into a half vampire.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. The First Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is changed to half vampire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was silence in the room after Sanguini told Harry what had to be done. Harry gave Sanguini a pensive look. First they wanted to tell him that vampires and werewolves were real and now that he would be turned into a half vampire? Harry was more than a bit skeptical. It seemed that Sanguini could see this on his face as well because he answered the unasked question.

“I know it’s hard to believe.” Sanguini said softly. “However, we don’t really have time for a demonstration. I know bad things have happened to you so this may be hard, but I’m asking for you to trust me. Will you let me do what needs to be done?”

Harry was scared. Not really scared of being killed, Harry did not really fear death anymore. He feared betrayal. He did not want to put his trust in anyone, nothing good ever came of it. 

“Occhi Verdi, if you put your trust in me, I promise to always do my utmost personal best at keeping you safe and happy. My personal best is extremely good. So if you must trust something, trust that I will do what is best for you.” Sanguini said with conviction. 

Wary of being betrayed Harry didn’t immediately answer. Looking into the eyes of Sanguini though, Harry could see the truth there. Hesitantly Harry lifted his hand and placed it on Sanguinis’ face then nodded. Sanguini gave a soft smile and put his hand over Harry’s. 

Looking up at Rupert, Sanguini saw the boy looking at Harry with concern. Still smiling, Sanguini gently took Harry from Rupert and into his arms.

“Rupert you may return to your duties. Felix, go take care of the office. Callum, go outside and guard the door.” Sanguini commanded. 

All three servants looked at each other, seemingly reluctant to leave them alone in the room.

“DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!” Sanguini hissed loudly. 

The three men scrambled out of the room at his anger. Harry’s face paled to a shade of death at the face of Sanguini’s anger. Sanguini’s anger cooled quickly when looking down at Harry’s fearful face.

“Oh, do not fear me, Occhi Verdi. I did not mean to frighten you, I am not truly angry.” Sanguini said softly. 

“...Harry.” Harry said softly. 

“What?” returned Sanguini.

“My name is Harry. Harry Potter.”

“Ah. That may be, but this is the start of your new life and therefore you need a new name, non? So until we think of a new name, you are my Occhi Verdi, my Green Eyes.” finished Sanguini.

Harry and Sanguini stayed quiet after that. Sanguini made his way over to a posh looking loveseat and sat with Harry still in his lap. The two stared at each other for a long time. Simply observing and committing each others faces to memory. 

“Time grows short we must begin.” said Sanguini.

Harry, back to his quiet self, simply nodded and leaned back in Sanguini’s arms.

“This will only be a partial exchange. So, only take 3 large sips of my blood, no more, no less. We will drink from each other at the same time. Understand? Good, let's begin.” he said shortly.

Sanguini leaned down and put their wrists side by side. Quickly biting his own wrist and pushing Harry’s head down upon it, he moved on to Harry’s wrist and sank his teeth down in it. They both began to suck the blood out in long draws. The pain was sharp at first, but began to wade into pleasurable by the second draw. After the third draw of blood, they came up at the same time. Blood was dripping down Harry’s chin, Sanguini managed to be a bit more tidy so he only had a drop or two at the corner of his mouth. Both of their eyes were dark black as the pupil covered practically the entire eye. Harry’s eyes had a noticeable bright green around the edges. Harry could already feel the constant pain his side leaving him as well as the cuts in other places healing a bit quicker. 

“You are a part of me now Occhi Verdi and I am strong, so you shall be too. You are my child and my linfa vitale, my life blood. If you trust me in all things, I will show you that same trust. Regardless, I will protect you with my life because you are part of my family now like no one else alive, dead, or undead.” Sanguini declared. “Come, it is late. Actually, is is early. Either way it is time for bed.”  
Sanguini effortlessly picked Harry up. Walking to the door Harry originally came in from, Singuini called out to Callum.

“We are going to bed early Callum. When dawn comes and you need to sleep too, put one of the wolves on watch.”

“Yes, my lord. Anyone in particular you would like?” Callum inquired. 

“Remus and whoever else will be fine. They can switch shifts during the day. See you tomorrow.” called Sanguini. 

Walking away from the door to the other side of the sitting room, Sanguini stood with Harry in front of what looked like a portrait of the horizon at dusk. 

“Carnificam” Sanguini said softly, and a piece of wall swung out as a door. 

Harry wondered what Carnificam meant and he must have made some sort of noise because Sanguini looked down at him.

“It means ‘tormentor’ in latin.” Sanguini murmured. 

After passing through the doorway the door shut, encasing them in darkness. Harry was intrigued to find out that he could actually see everything in the dark room they just entered.  
It was difficult to tell color, but it was a large room. It held a large bed at the back wall. On the left side bottom corner, was a large, sleek wooden coffin. On the right side bottom corner was another seating area with a couch, two loveseats, and a coffee table. At both the right side top corner and left side top corner, was wooden doors. Harry was curious as to where they led, but too tired to ask. Sanguini began walking towards the bed. 

“It would be best for your health if we slept together in the coffin, but most people have claustrophobia so I think it is best if we work up to that.” Sanguini said. 

Harry would have thought, spending most of his life in the cupboard under the stairs that he would be claustrophobic, but it didn’t seem that way. It’s as if he drew comfort from being in an enclosed space, in his cupboard, Harry was as safe as he ever could be at the Dursley’s. So a coffin didn’t seem all the bad. 

“I wouldn’t mind….sleeping in the coffin with you.” Harry spoke up softly. 

Sanguini raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it. He simply turned them around and walked to the coffin. Holding Harry in one arm, he used the other to open the coffin. Inside the coffin was a plush material with two pillows. It honestly looked more like a twin bed with a lid to Harry. Sanguini gently maneuvered both himself and Harry inside the coffin. Once they were both settled, Sanguini reached up and arm and closed the lid. Sanguini lightly pressed his lips against Harry’s forehead and they wrapped their arms around each other. 

“Goodnight, Occhi Verdi.” Sanguini whispered.

“Goodnight, Daddy.” Harry whispered back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sanguini start to form a bit of a bond, and Sanguini has a talk with each of his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't too much going on in this chapter. I tried to make it a bit more interesting at the end, but we'll see. Someone commented on my less than up to par Latin skills, which reminded me to let everyone know that pretty much anything in this story that is in another language, came from a translator program. So I apologize for any mistakes.

Harry woke up to the pleasant feeling of fingers carding through his hair. He yawned and slit his eyes open a bit. In front of him he could see Sanguini’s face smiling gently down at him. Startled, Harry realized that for the first time in what felt like forever, he could see clearly. Harry had always had bad eyesight, but the Dursleys never cared enough to take him to an optometrist. The previous year, when Harry was seven, he requested to at least be allowed some cheap reading glasses. However, his request was met with a thorough beating for being ungrateful for what he had.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry didn’t notice Sanguini lifting the lid to the coffin until he was already stepping out of it. Sanguini reached down, grabbed Harry under the arms and easily pulled him into his arms. Harry was carried to door at the far right corner of the room. Inside was a beautiful bathroom. On the right there was a black tile tub with a glass casing, mirrors lined the back side of the tub. At the back wall was a large black vanity mirror above double sinks and black cabinets. On the left was a large glass shower stall that had black tile lining the inside walls and black granite on the floor. 

Sanguini carried Harry to the shower. He turned the nob in the center and tested the water. Stripping Harry down naked and himself to his black pants, Sanguini guided Harry into the shower. Sanguini left Harry for a moment to go press a button on the tub and grab a soft scrub brush. Sanguini began giving Harry a thorough washing. Dirt, blood, and several unidentifiable things came off Harry’s skin and hair after the nice scrub down. After Harry was reasonably clean, Saguini lifted Harry up again and carried him over to the tub. 

The tub was full and smelled faintly of vanilla. Sanguini tested the temperature of the water and deeming it acceptable, gently deposited Harry into the water. Sanguini took a soapy washcloth and began lightly and thoroughly scrubbing Harry down. It was quiet and intimate like a father taking care of his child. Harry had never had someone take such good care of him and had no idea what to say, so he said nothing. Once Sanguini had finished rinsing soap from Harry’s body and hair, he drained the tub and helped Harry step out. He grabbed a large fluffy towel from the rack next to the tub and began to dry Harry’s mop of hair and body. Harry wondered if Sanguini was cold since he was still wet and hadn’t even attempted to dry himself off until Harry was dry. Wrapping a towel around Harry and setting him softly on the edge of the tub, Sanguini stood up and walked towards the door. 

“Stay.” Sanguini said, without looking back. 

When Sanguini came back a couple minutes later, he was dressed in new and dry clothes, carrying a bag. Sanguini knelt by the tub and pulled out a tank top, knitted sweater, underwear, and shorts. Harry was stood up and dressed quickly before being swept back into Sanguini’s arms again and carried from the bathroom back into the bedroom and set on the bed. Climbing on the bed with him, Sanguini laid down with Harry in his arms and started softly petting Harry’s wild curls. 

“I know you are tired Occhi Verdi, take a nap. We will talk when you awaken.” Sanguini murmured. 

Harry didn’t even try to fight the drooping of his eyes. He trusted Sanguini to keep him safe. He just let the strokes of Sanguini’s hand on his hair lull him softly to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanguini watched Harry drift off to sleep. Harry looked like an angel child, sent from heaven to bring joy to others. Sanguini didn’t understand how a beautiful boy like Harry ended up on the streets. Standing silently, Sanguini grabbed a blanket from the corner of the bed and draped it over Harry’s sleeping form. As much as Sanguini wanted to stay and just watch his personal angel sleep, there were matters to attend to. 

Swiftly leaving the room and walking back into his office, Sanguini was not surprised to find Callum inside waiting for him. 

“My lord, I have collected all the information on the traitors connections and activities before death.” Callum reported. 

“Oh Callum, I don’t care about that, I’m sure you and Felix have it under control. What I need you to do is go to Diagon Alley and anywhere else you can think of to find out what happened to Harry Potter after the dark lord was defeated.” Sanguini ordered. 

“Yes, my lord”

“Oh and send Rupert in on your way out would you?”

Sanguini bother waiting for a reply before turning to the documents scattered across his desk. He owned several companies and there were several changes being made that needed his approval and oversight. While signing papers Sanguini heard a knock at the door. 

“Come in, Rupert.” Sanguini said without looking up from his work

“You needed me, my lord?” Rupert said.

“Yes, Occhi Verdi needs a keeper when I cannot do so. You will be that keeper. We have not decided a new name for him so until such time you may refer to him as Heir Sanguineus. Let the servants know.” 

“Yes my lord, of course.”

“Now, Occhi Verdi will be waking shortly, go see that his breakfast is being made. I want there to be yogurt, sliced apples, cereal, and honey water.”

“I will see that it is done my lord.” 

Rupert swiftly exited the room, leaving Sanguini to his work and his thoughts. Many changes would have to be made to accommodate Harry’s new role in Sanguini’s life and help Harry acclimate to having Sanguini in Harry’s.

Shortly after Rupert left, there was another knock at the door.

“Enter.” 

Felix walked through the door. He looked at Sanguini cautiously, looking for any signs of the anger that sprang up from the former night.

“Do not look so skittish Felix. Have a seat.” Sanguini said. 

“Yes, my lord.” Felix replied

“I am not angry with you, not really. I was simply irritated that you, Callum and Rupert hesitated in your trust of me. If I had chosen to kill Harry at that moment, then that would have been my prerogative because I am the prince. Never, forget that.” Sanguini said dangerously. 

“Yes, my lord. I came to apologize on behalf of the three of us. We will accept whatever punishment you decide to give.” Felix replied with his head bowed.

“Do not be so morbid Felix. I am not angry after all. Go see to your duties in the castle hmm? I have work to do.”

No sooner had Felix exited the room, that Sanguini heard a distressed yell come from his bed room. Bolting out of his chair, saying the password, Sanguini dashed into his bedroom to see what the cause of Harry’s yell was.


	6. Wake up and Start the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I....I just don't know. I hope you like it. I know it isn't long. There should be an extra update coming sometime this week before Saturday to make up for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sanguini rushed into the bedroom after hearing Harry’s scream. Looking at the bed showed Harry thrashing around, as if in some type of fit. Sanguini hurried over towards the bed. He could hear Harry moaning and whimpering. 

“Please, please stop. I’ll be a good boy. I promise.” Harry whimpered. 

“Oh, Harry…” Sanguini said sadly. 

Sanguini began to softly shake Harry.

“Wake up Harry, wake up. Wake up my Caro Cuore.” Sanguini pleaded.

Harry continued to thrash around, occasionally screaming or whimpering apologies. Sanguini didn’t know what to do. He had never dealt with anyone in this state of distress that he wasn’t trying to kill. Certainly not from someone who was asleep. He lightly slapped Harry’s cheeks and pinched his arms to no avail. 

Sanguini climbed on top of Harry, pinning his legs and arms. Leaning down and to the side so that his mouth was just above Harry’s wrist. Careful not to catch any vital tendons, Sanguini bit down, feeling the warmth of blood rushing up into his mouth. Harry’s eyes flew open. 

“W-What?-” Harry stammered.

That was as far as Harry got before he was filled with a slight pleasantness and kind of hunger he had never felt before. Harry had experienced hunger all his short life so he was confused why this one was different.

Sanguini had made a couple of vampires before, but none of them were quite like Harry. None of them were worthy of becoming his heir, let alone his linfa vitale. Harry was special, Sanguini could feel it in the depths of his dark heart and soul. 

Sanguini knew this would spark not only Harry’s hunger but, the beginning of something new. Retracting my fangs from his wrist, I let Harry sit up. Looking down I saw Harry’s eyes were now dark black in hunger. Harry lunged for my throat. I softly caught him under his arms and held him back.

“Now now Harry. Drinking from my throat would further the strength of our bond faster than you are ready for.” Sanguini explained. 

Sanguini flipped Harry around so that he sat on Sanguini’s lap facing away. Using one arm to hold Harry around the torso, he lifted his other arm. Harry grabbed Sanguini’s arm and latched his teeth in the vein at the inner elbow. Harry began to keen softly as he drank Sanguini’s blood. 

“There you are Occhi Verdi. You’re a good boy, take as much as you need.” Sanguini crooned. 

Feeding on the inner elbow was a bit more intimate than feeding on either the femoral or carotid arteries and veins. Sanguini would have to remember to teach Harry about all the different meanings of feeding areas and other types of etiquette for vampires. 

Feeling that the draw of blood had stopped, Sanguini looked down to find Harry fast asleep against his chest again. Picking up Harry and exiting the bed, Sanguini went to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth and clean the little bit of blood off of them. Not willing to leave Harry by himself again, Sanguini took him to his office and let him sleep on his lap with him while he did work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about twenty minutes in the office, Harry awoke.

“Good Evening Occhi Verdi.”

“Evening?” Harry inquired. “How long have I been asleep?”

“We rested yesterday morning and woke at early dusk. You took an hour nap, had a nightmare, and took another short nap. It is nearing midnight now.”

“Oh, why are we up?” Harry asked confusedly. 

Sanguini merely raised an eyebrow at this question. Harry continued to stare in confusion until it dawned on him. 

“Vampires sleep during the day” Harry said hesitantly.

“and are awake at night” Sanguini finished, nodding his head. “Of course there are exceptions to these rules, but we’ll get into that later. At the moment, you need to eat...solid food.”

Not waiting for an answer, Sanguini stood, deposited Harry on a loveseat in the corner of the room, walked towards the entrance to the office and opened it. Standing outside was Rupert with a silver tray with food. 

“Thank you Rupert.” Sanguini said while taking the tray. “You may go.”

Sanguini brought the tray over to where Harry was sitting and put it on the coffee table. Picking Harry up once more, Sanguini arranged Harry upon his lap comfortably. Picking up a piece of sliced apple, he held it in front of Harry’s mouth. Harry reached up to take it into his hands, but Sanguini just took it away and shook his head.

“I will feed you, Occhi Verdi.”

“Er-but I can feed myself?”

“I am sure you can, however, I am feeling protective right now and taking care of you is making it better. Eat.”

Harry did not protest further. He let Sanguini feed him bites of the apple, small scoops of yogurt, and sips of the honey water. Sanguini was about to start on the cereal, but Harry whined and shook his head.

“I can not eat another bite. Please don’t make me.” Harry said with puppy eyes.

“Alright. We have much to talk about anyway.” Sanguini relented.

“Oh?”

“Yes, we will need to find you a new identity as I said, so find a new name. Just a first name mind, you will be taking my last name. I will need to arrange for you to have etiquette lessons on vampire lifestyles as well as politics. I believe I will have Felix be in charge of that. Rupert will educate about things in the werewolf community. Rupert is both of our Gentleman Usher, put simply he is like a Butler with a bit more power. He is my fifth in command, but highly trustworthy. If you need anything when I am not around, he will help you or find me. Any questions?”

“Ah, sir, what should I call you?”

“Mmm, when we are in private you may call me by my first name or anything else you like, as long as it’s respectful. Just around the house and servants ‘lord or prince’ is fine for now. As for public settings, we’ll let your teachers educate you in that regard.” Sanguini finished softly. 

A knock sounded at the door. 

“Enter,” Sanguini said shortly.

Rupert walked into the office.

“My lord, you wanted me to escort Heir Sanguineus around the castle?” Rupert inquired.   
“Yes, I need to finish up some paperwork. Is that okay Harry?”

Harry looked uncertainly at Rupert and slowly nodded his head. He had been through so much, he really only trusted Sanguini, but he didn’t want to cause problems.

“Good. Rupert if something happens to him I’ll kill you...slowly. Go ahead and have your first lesson as well. Have fun you two.”

With that Sanguini had already gone back to his work, a clear dismissal. Rupert opened the door and swept his hand for Harry to walk before him. He guided harry down the hallway, back up the steps and down the hallways once more to get to the room Harry had first woken up in. Rupert opened the door to the room.

“After you Heir Sanguineus. Our tour starts here.” Rupert started.


	7. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupert shows Harry around the castle and Harry meets someone new.

Harry walked through the door that Rupert was holding. The room was just as Harry remembered, only now he took in more detail. Everything in the room was blue, from the walls to the curtains to the bedspread. The only thing that wasn’t blue was the hardwood floors. On the left wall was the window, in the far right corner was a bathroom and the close right corner was a large closet with lots of shelves.

“This room belongs to you. You may do anything you wish and use it for anything you wish. It is one of the few places in the lower castle that has windows. Lord Sanguineas may provide you with other rooms later or not, that is up to him.” Rupert explained. 

Harry looked around the room slowly nodding. He didn’t know what he would do with it other than sleep there.

“Oh! Before I forget.” Rupert exclaimed. 

Harry look up at him startled. Rupert walked over to a rectangular rug in front of the bed and peeled it backward. Under the rug was a square.

“This is a trap door. Notice how it doesn’t have a handle? You need blood to get in. Right now Lord Sanguineas, Callum, Felix, and I are the only ones who can get in. We will have to key you into it as well. For now, though…” Rupert trailed off.

Rupert took out a knife and neatly cut one of his fingers. He let the blood drop down onto the door. The door slid open and revealed some stairs. Rupert looked down at Harry and opened his arms.

“May I carry you?” Rupert asked.

Harry really wasn’t sure about all that. Besides Sanguini, anyone who had ever lifted him had dropped him, both literally and figuratively. However, Harry had a new life now with people he could trust. Harry walked over to Rupert silently and lifted his arms. Rupert smiled gently at him and easily lifted him into strong arms.

“Get ready okay? We’re going to jump, so hold on tight” Rupert whispered.

Harry held his arms tightly around Rupert’s neck as he stepped up to the hole. Rupert jumped and Harry closed his eyes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The fall was short, but still quite a rush. The wind could be felt whipping their clothes around them before there was a soft thud when they landed. Rupert gently let Harry slide down his body until he was on his feet again. In the hole, it was pitch black, but Harry could still see due to his enhanced sight. It was a very small room, no bigger than his walk-in closet upstairs. Surprisingly despite the stone walls, the floor was covered in carpet. In the middle of the room was a coffee table with drawers, in the corner was a small cot, and at the foot of the bed was a white chest that looked like a freezer. 

“What is in that?” Harry asked while pointing to the white chest.

“Nothing” Rupert replied. “At least nothing right now. This is the very unlikely scenario that the castle is taken over. There is a button on the side that you press and it will fill with blood.”

“Oh.”

“Well, you’ll have to eat something. It wouldn’t due to go into hiding, only to die of starvation or something silly like that.”

Rupert walked over to the opening and gestured for Harry to start climbing up. It wasn’t a long climb. Once they were both at the top, Rupert cut his finger again and put it at the edge of the opening to make the door close. 

“Alright, there’s more to see so let's get going.” Rupert exclaimed.

Rupert led Harry down various hallways and through various rooms. They walked through several living rooms, dining rooms, lounges, offices and various other rooms. Rupert explained that the castle was divided in several different ways, but the most important division was the upper castle from the lower castle. The upper castle was for human or at least non-predator guests. The lower castle was for things that go bump in the night like the vampires, werewolves, and other special guests. 

Harry’s favorite room so far was the kitchens. They were state of the art and he met the head chef, a female werewolf named Vera Conesta. She was beautiful with short, dark red hair, and plain green eyes. She was a bit bossy but very motherly. She fixed Harry up with a small snack of sliced bananas and caramel, before sending him off with Rupert again. 

“There are some other things located outside, but it isn’t that day for that. I do, however, have one more thing to show you. You seem rather quiet and so I thought you might enjoy some quiet activities.” Rupert explained.

Rupert led Harry back down to the lower part of the castle. A couple hallways away not too far from Sanguini’s or Harry’s room was some large double doors. Rupert put his hands on the door’s handles and looked back grinning at Harry.

“Welcome to the library!” he announced in a pompous voice. 

The doors were flung open revealing one of the most gorgeous rooms Harry had seen so far. There were shelves upon shelves, covered in books. Everywhere around him, Harry saw books. In the front were a couple tables, but past that were just shelves. Looking up, Harry could see some kind of loft, but no stairs to get there. 

“This is where we will do most of our lessons, except the practical ones. It holds a wealth of information and is always quiet.” Rupert said. “One of those lessons will begin today.” 

Harry looked at Rupert and nodded that he understood. 

“Go sit at that table in the corner.” Rupert instructed before walking off into the shelves.

Harry quickly did as instructed and waited for Rupert to come back. A few minutes later, Rupert came back with four books in his hands.

“It will be my job to teach you most of the things you will need to know in this life. Some others will help me teach, especially when it comes to practical lessons, but we have to start with the basics. I think we should start with your status, as well as the do’s and do not's around the castle.” Rupert explained.

“Okay,” Harry replied.

“Good. Now here are some books about the three main types of creatures you will encounter in the castle. They are vampires, werewolves, and wizards. Sanguini Sanguineas is not only a lord but a prince and businessman as well. As such, there will be guests in the castle frequently.”

Rupert pushed over three books. He held the last one up.

“This last book is a history book. It contains some of the most important parts of magical world history. I will help you learn, but reading for yourself is a big part of it.” Rupert said. “Now we should really get going, we’ve been exploring for a couple hours and there is more to do.”

Rupert walked Harry back down the halls toward Sanguini’s office when a boy around 14 jumped from around the corner. 

“Gentleman Usher Rupert!” the boy exclaimed.

Harry overserved the boy as he talked to Rupert. The boy had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looked ruffled and nervous. Distantly, Harry thought he could hear his name being called. All of a sudden someone lightly shook his shoulder. Harry looked up into the concerned eyes of Rupert.

“Harry! I have to go take care of a crisis in one of the dining rooms. Can you find your way back to Lord Sanguineas’ office?” Rupert asked.

“Yes, I can.” Harry replied. 

“Good.” Rupert said looking relieved. “See you shortly.”

Rupert and the boy, who Harry thought he heard called Lewis, rushed off down a hallway to the right. Harry slowly started walking straight. He used quiet walk for time to think. He thought of how different things would be from now on. He hadn’t been here long, but they were already feeding him on a regular basis. The castle itself was amazing and Sanguini was more than he could ever hope for in a guardian already, Harry just hoped things wouldn’t change too much. 

Lost in his thoughts, Harry was not looking where he was going. As he walked around the corner at the end of the hall he bumped into something hard and firm. If not for the strong arms catching him, Harry would have wound up on his bum on the cold stone floor. 

“Whoa there little one. Are you okay?” said a deep, but gentle voice.

Harry looked up and found himself staring at a gorgeous young man, who looked a bit older than Rupert. He had dark hair and red colored eyes. His lips were drawn into a soft smile. 

“S-sorry. I am so so sorry.” Harry stuttered in fear.

“Now now, it’s alright, you’re not in trouble little duck.” the man replied. “Where are you headed?”

“To see Lord Sanguineas. My escort had to take care of something.”

“Ah, well then. I will just have to walk with you.” 

Harry just nodded, not wanting to anger the man and silently walked beside him.

“My name is Tom Riddle.” the man said.

“I am currently referred to as Heir Sanguineas.” Harry replied respectfully.

“OH! So you’re the little green eyed minx that caught Sanguini’s eye.” he laughed.

The whole walk Harry worried about what Sanguini would say. He was supposed to be a good boy and stay with Rupert. Now he was walking in the hall with a strange guest he had bumped into. Harry feared that Sanguini would be furious. Harry was on the verge of hyperventilating. 

They reached the doorway to Sanguini’s office. Harry was standing behind Tom. When Tom said the password to the office and the door swung open it revealed Sanguini sitting at his desk. There seemed to be papers practically everywhere. Sanguini’s hand was moving at a fast pace, signing documents and moving papers around in a flurry. 

Tom cleared his throat and Sanguini looked up in confusion when he saw him.

“Tom? You were just here. Did something happen?” Sanguini asked.

“No, no Sanguini. I found a little duck and decided to escort it here.” Tom replied with a smile. 

Harry stepped out from behind Tom and looked over at Sanguini while biting his lip. 

“Occhi Verdi? Where’s Rupert? Is everything alright?” Sanguini exclaimed when he saw Harry’s distressed face.

Sanguini quickly stood and came around the desk holding out his arms. Harry ran into them and Sanguini lifted him up. 

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt right?” Sanguini asked concernedly. 

“No sir. Rupert had to go take care of something and I bumped into Mr. Riddle on my way back. I am so sorry.” Harry whimpered. 

“You’re fine Occhi Verdi. Calm yourself please.” Sanguini whispered.

Harry felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He was breathing rather heavily as well. He did not want to make Sanguini angry. Sanguini’s approval meant everything to Harry. Sighing softly, Sanguini knew Harry had reached his limit today and would have a hard time calming down. 

“I am sorry Tom, we’ll have to do a more formal introduction at a later time. Harry isn’t in the right mindset for this yet.” Sanguini said.

“That’s quite alright Sanguini, you just worry about calming little duck down. I will see you for our weekly tea on Tuesday.” Tom replied.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

With that, Tom walked out of the office and Sanguini took Harry to the bedroom so he could calm down in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do ya'll feel about Tom Riddle becoming another romantic figure in Harry's future? He would be the only one besides Sanguini. Opinions needed, so comment, please!


	8. Sanguini's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanguini calms Harry and several things spike his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after looking at all the comments I have decided this will be a Sanguini/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle story. Just to remind ya'll this does get sexual later, while Harry is still young so if you're not into that...may want to stop reading sometime soon. Harry's name changes in this chapter as well, so...be ready for that.

Sanguini walked with a sobbing Harry in his arms to the bed. Sitting on the bed with Harry in his lap, Sanguini rocked back in forth, murmuring sweetly. Harry had latched onto Sanguini’s shirt tightly and refused to let go. Nothing was calming Harry down. He seemed to only be climbing higher and higher in hysterics. Finally, in a fit of desperation, Sanguini slid his hand in Harry’s hair and yanked, exposing his throat. Sanguini growled.

“Stop, Hadrian!” Sanguini said firmly.

The room went quiet except for the heavy breathing and hiccups from the small boy. Harry looked up at Sanguini with wide eyes. They weren’t exactly fearful, but definitely alert.

“Now, I want you to breathe in and out slowly. You must calm yourself.” Sanguini continued, hand still unrelentingly holding Harry’s hair. 

Harry nodded and began to slowly breathe. They two stared at each other without faltering until Harry was finally calm. 

“I am sorry, so sorry,” Harry said tearfully. 

“What are you sorry for Occhi Verdi?” Sanguini asked confusedly.

“I disobeyed what you said and then embarrassed and inconvenienced you in front of another.”

“How did you disobey me? Don’t worry about Tom, he is a friend and it was not an embarrassment or inconvenience. I love that you trust me enough to show how you feel and not bottle it up.”

“Oh. Well you told me to stay with Rupert and-”

“That’s right! Where the hell is that useless wolf?” Sanguini growled.

“H-he had an emergency to deal with and I told him I knew the way back.” Harry stuttered.

Sanguini pursed his lips, he was very unhappy with Rupert, not Harry. However, Harry was obviously easily distressed by anger. Deciding to leave that whole conversation alone for now, Sanguini changed the subject.

“How do you like the castle Occhi Verdi, hmm?”  
“I love it,” Harry said shyly. “It’s beautiful. I got to meet the cook and see the library as well!”

Sanguini was happy to see the obvious delight Harry had in seeing the library. Picking Harry up, he carried him to the bathroom and set him on the sink.

“Do you like to read?”

“Yes, yes! My school had a library, which is where I would spend recess and lunch.”

“Hmm, how old are you? I meant to ask sooner, but so many things came up…” Sanguini trailed off.

“I am eight. My birthday is on July 31st. How old are you?” Harry asked innocently.

Sanguini laughed, grabbing a damp washcloth and beginning to wipe Harry’s face. 

“I am a very very old man.”

“You don’t look old. You look…thirty.” Harry decided after an adorable display of concentration.

“Ah, yes. Well, I am thirty, in a manner of speaking. I am a vampire right?”

“Yes,” Harry answered confused.

Sanguini lifted Harry once again and carried him back to the bed. 

“Well, we don’t age. Even if I look thirty physically, in reality I could be anywhere from thirty-one to a thousand and more.” Sanguini explained.

“Oh, have I stopped aging?” Harry asked fearfully.

“No, my Occhi Verdi. You will continue to age. Normally being half vampire would slow down the process, but I drank something before allowing you to bite me that would prevent that.”

“Oh, why?”

“Because I plan on turning you fully one day, I don’t want that to be twice as far away.”

“Really?” Harry asked excitedly. “When? When will you turn me?”

Sanguini laughed at Harry’s obvious delight.

“No sooner than seventeen, but whenever you choose after that.” 

“Okay,” Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Now, I see you met Tom. How did you like him?” Sanguini said curiously.

“I’m not...sure. He seemed very nice. I wasn’t paying too much attention I guess.” Harry said hesitantly.

“Mmm, that’s okay. He is one of the very few I would call a friend. He is, in fact, my closest friend. So I would like it very much if you two could get along.” 

“I will do my best.”

“Good, now I had intended for you to choose your own name, but I quite like Hadrian. Is that okay?”

“Yes, I like it, more so because you came up with it.” Hadrian said blushing.

“I am glad to hear that. You are now Hadrian James Sanguineas. One last thing, I would like it very much if you would tell me your past.” Sanguini finished hesitantly.

All the blood in Hadrian’s body rushed away from his face. He looked deathly pale. What if Sanguini didn’t want him anymore due to his past? Hadrian was sure he would kill himself if that was the case, but Sanguini looked like he sincerely wanted to know out of concern for him.

“I- I can’t,” Hadrian said. “At least not today. Tomorrow maybe?”

“Yes, of course, Occhi Verdi. It has been a busy day for you and I don’t want you to overtax yourself. I want you to go ahead and go to sleep early.”

At the look of panic on Hadrian’s face, Sanguini quickly reassured him.

“I am not angry with you. I just want you to heal up quickly. I will give you something for the dreams and I will wait until you have fallen asleep.”

“Okay.” Hadrian agreed. 

Sanguini quickly got the potion for Hadrian to drink, and him settle down. Sanguini ran his fingers through Hadrian’s thick, raven black hair. Humming to him softly, it wasn’t long before Hadrian drifted off to sleep. Sanguini was thankful Hadrian looked so peaceful. Reluctantly getting up, Sanguini made his way to his office.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After finishing up as much paperwork as he was willing, Sanguini ventured out into his castle, in search of Rupert. Sanguini finally found him in the kitchen. Rupert was discussing the upcoming event at the castle with the cook and what was to be served. Sanguini waited patiently in the kitchen door until Rupert finished and turned around. Rupert startled at the sight of him. Sanguini could smell fear coming from Rupert when he saw the obvious frown that graced his face. Once Rupert reached Sanguini he dropped down on one knee and bowed his head.

“My lord?” Rupert said.

“Follow me, Rupert Giffard.” Sanguini said with a sneer.

Rupert followed Sanguini down to the lower part of the castle. The kitchen was located directly on the middle floor between the upper and lower castle. They eventually arrived at Sanguini’s office. Rupert thought they would stop there, but apparently not. 

Sanguini led him over to a side wall and pressed a hand upon it. That part of the wall began to glow for a second before a door swung open. Rupert had never seen this part of the office before, he didn’t even know it existed. Sanguini walked down the hall past the door with Rupert still following until they came to some steps. Sanguini snapped his fingers and torches lit up, guiding the way down. Once they reached the bottom of the steps they came upon a dimly lit room.   
The room was a nightmare. All along the side walls were various torture devices. The furthest wall had cells and the closest wall had 7 shackles that had two people attached to the walls in chains. 

“Oh my god.” Rupert whispered. 

“I was… very displeased, this night. I trusted you with something precious, no, PRICELESS. What did I say when you took out Occhi Verdi for the tour?” Sanguini growled.

“Th-that if anything happened to him you would kill me slowly.” Rupert gulped. 

“Correct, now I am sure you did not leave him for no reason. However, he should ALWAYS be your top priority. He is not yet aware on how to defend himself and I have not formally introduced him to the castle. It was the opposite of safe, to leave him to find his way back to my office in the lower castle alone!” Sanguini yelled.

“I am so sorry, my prince. Please forgive me my liege.” Rupert begged with tears streaming down his face. 

Sanguini went over to Rupert and grabbed his hair, ignoring the tear streaked face.

“What if someone found him? What if they hurt him? You are lucky that Tom was the one to guide him back to my office and not another. If you ever mess up with Occhi Verdi’s safety, you will find yourself down here for punishment. If you fuck up badly enough, I will torture you until death. Understand?” Sanguin said calmly. 

“Yes my lord, my prince. I am so so sorry. It will never happen again.”

 

“See that it doesn’t. Go back to preparing that gala coming up. I like you Rupert, but not so much I won’t kill you, if I deem it appropriate.”

Sanguini flung Rupert away from himself and back towards the steps. Rupert stood up as quickly as possible and ran up the steps and out of the room. Sanguini looked around the room, maybe he had scared Rupert a little too much, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Sighing and making his way back to the office, he found Callum waiting for him.

“What is it Callum? I am very tired and irritated.” Sanguini sighed. 

“Sorry for bothering you my lord, but I have the information you wanted on Harry James Potter?” Callum said softly.

“Ugh, fine. Let’s hear it.”

“The official story is this…”

Sanguini proceeded to listen as Callum told him all about his sweet Hadrian. Apparently there was some sort of prophecy about the child and the Tom, which made no sense at all. 

The official report is that on October 31st, 1981, James and Lily Potter were murdered in their home by Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black was the secret keeper and therefore had betrayed them. Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew in a fit of anger and currently resides in Azkaban. Harry was sent off to live with the closest living relatives being, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. No further record found has been made. 

Sanguini felt as if he had never been more confused and angry in his life. The dark lord, also known as Tom Riddle, most certainly did NOT kill the Potters, as he was with Sanguini that night. Every Halloween Sanguini hosts a banquet that Tom never fails to attend. So who killed the Potters? Sanguini could feel a large headache coming on by just beginning to contemplate the whole mess. 

“Thank you Callum. I will think on this. In the meantime, I am going to bed.” Sanguini said tiredly.

“Yes, my lord. I will go check the perimeter and set Felix on guard duty for you. Rest well.” Callum replied.   
With that, Sanguini retired to the bedroom to rest with Hadrian and Callum swept about the castle to see to his duties.


	9. A Breakdown to be Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is calmed down and meets Tom, only to break down all over again.

When Hadrian woke up, he was feeling much better. The panic attack before, nothing but a hazzy memory. He was snuggled up tightly again Sanguini’s muscled side in the coffin and could feel a hand stroking his hair. 

“Good Morning Occhi Verdi” Sanguini whispered.

“Good Morning…” Hadrian replied.

Hadrian and Sanguini simply sat and enjoyed the peace and comfort in their coffin for as long as acceptable before having to get ready for the day...er...night. Sanguini dressed Hadrian in some skinny jeans, a sweater and a scarf before dressing himself and calling for a late “dinner”. 

“Hadrian…” Sanguini started before hesitating. 

“Yes, my liege?” Hadrian replied.

“DON’T!” Sanguini snarled suddenly.

Hadrian shrank back quickly, startled by the sudden anger being directed at him. Eyes wide, breathing labored and heart pumping, he felt as if he might have a heart attack. Sanguini’s anger cooled quickly in the face of Hadrian’s fear. 

“Do not, call me that. I am not your liege, grace or lord. I wish to be many things to you, but you will never be required to kneel before me or call me by those titles. I am so sorry for scaring you.” Sanguini murmured. 

“It’s okay” Harry whispered back. “But what should I call you?”

“Whatever makes you feel most comfortable my dear. I know we are still new to one another, but as our relationship grows we will become more and more to each other. If you are simply looking for something neutrally respectful to call me in public then you may call me Sire, not in the royalty use of the word, but as your creator.” Sanguini explained. 

“So you’re like my father?” Harry questioned.

“Of a sort. I feel many things for you and will feel many more. It is the nature of a bond like ours. More on that later though. Are you hungry?”

“Yes…”

“Then we shall go eat. I was hoping… you might like to eat with Tom? You met him yesterday.”

Hadrian was quiet and Sanguini began to get nervous. He really wanted Hadrian and Tom to get on nicely. Tom was his closest friend, and confidant. 

“I wouldn’t mind...eating with him. You said he was a close friend?”

Sanguini sighed in relief. “Yes Hadrian, very close. He will be here in 15 minutes so let us make our way to the dining hall.”

Reaching down and easily picking Hadrian up, Sanguini brought him in close to his body. Hadrian wrapped his arms around Sanguini and buried his face into his neck. They both took a moment to scent each other, reaffirming safety and happiness. 

Keeping Hadrian in his arms, Sanguini made his way to the dining hall. When they got there, Sanguini set Harry on the seat next to the head table before taking a seat himself. After clicking his fingers twice a maid came in the room. 

“Please tell Vera to prepare breakfast for three.” Sanguini said.

“Yes your grace.” the replied the maid before walking out. 

Sanguini and Harry chatted while they waited and the maid came back out with various juices and coffee. The doors burst open and in walked Tom. 

“Ah, Tom!” Sanguini exclaimed. “l was wondering when you would be gracing us with your presence.”

“Hmm indeed. Ah look, it’s little duck!” Tom cheered, before sitting down next to Sanguini and across from Hadrian. 

Hadrian just gave a shy smile and took a sip of his juice. Just then, two maids came out and began setting food on the table. There was eggs cooked several different ways, toast, muffins, and blood sausage, which he loved. Sanguini and Tom dug in while they conversed about business. Hadrian gave himself a small serving of eggs with two sausages and began to take small bites, while getting lost in thought. He wasn’t able to finish his meal and didn’t notice that Sanguini and Tom had stopped talking to watch him eat. They both looked concerned and displeased at the amount on his plate and even more so at how little made it into his stomach.  
“Hadrian, aren’t you hungry?” Sanguini said softly.

“Ah, no sir, I’m not” Harry replied looking away.

“I heard your stomach growling earlier like you were starving, you can’t be full already!” Sanguini exclaimed. 

“You’re a growing boy, you need to eat little duck.” Tom pitched in.

“Well I’m not hungry okay! Leave me alone.” Hadrian yelled before getting up like he was going to leave. 

“Come here.” Sanguini said quietly.

Hadrian froze, but looked defiantly back at him. “I’m done eating.” he said stiffly. 

“That’s nice, however, I don’t recall asking you that. I said... come. here.” Sanguini replied. 

Hadrian slowly walked over to where Sanguini was sitting and looked down at his feet when suddenly he was turned around and pulled down. Sanguini had put him in his lap. 

“If you are not able to eat all you need in nutrients from solid food, you must substitute it with blood.” Sanguini said firmly as he rolled up his sleeve. Tom just sat quietly and watched.

“But I don’t want-” Hadrian started. 

“I don’t care.” Sanguini replied as he slit open his wrist and thrust it in front of his wrist. 

Harry’s eyes quickly dilated and became completely black before he latched onto his Sire’s wrist. Hadrian closed his eyes and whined as he savored the warm thick blood sliding down his throat and settling in his stomach. Sanguini just pet his wild black hair as he shushed him. All of a sudden Hadrian remembered that Tom was in the room and yanked back suddenly, tearing the skin on Sanguini’s wrist. 

Sanguini hissed violently and Hadrian gave out a high pitched whine at his Sire’s pain.

“Oh my god, are you okay? Daddy? Daddy!” Hadrian screeched while tears ran down his face. 

Sanguini pursed his lips and pushed back the pain as he continued to stroke Hadrian’s hair. The wound only took a minute to stop bleeding and another minute to completely heal up like the cut wasn't even there. 

“I’m okay sweetling, you’re okay Occhi Verdi.” Sanguini finally replied. 

“No you’re not, I hurt you! I am so sorry. I was bad, so so bad!” Harry sobbed into Sanguini’s neck. 

Sanguini continued to shush and console Hadrian until he fell asleep. Looking over at Tom, he saw that he looked concerned, surprised and thoughtful. 

“He certainly seems to get distressed easily.” Tom said thoughtfully. 

“Yes, he...came from an abusive home and then later a hard life on the streets. He is afraid that if he makes a mistake I will chuck him out and onto the street.” Sanguini replied softly. 

“You definitely seem attached to him.” Tom commented, eyes still on Hadrian. 

“Yes, he is a permanent fixture in my life now and I hope he will be in yours as well. He means a lot to me and will probably mean even more so as time goes on.” Sanguini said carefully.

“If he’s special to you then he’s special to me, Guini.” Tom said softly. 

“Good, I’m glad. Now, I have not fed in a while, but I am reluctant to leave Hadrian alone after an episode like this. He tends to panic. Could you hold and watch him for a bit?” Sanguini asked seriously. 

“...yes. That’s fine.”

Sanguini stood up and carefully deposited Hadrian in Tom’s lap. Walking away, Sanguini paused at the doorway and said “That is my pride and joy, take care of him.” before continuing on his way out, leaving Hadrian alone with Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I am soooooooooooo flipping sorry it took me this long to update. I had problems with my computer and school and various other things. Please don't hate me forever and thank ya'll so much for sticking around. Hope you liked that chapter, even though it wasn't super long.


	10. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian, Sanguini and Tom get some bonding time in. To strengthen them as a family.

It had been a while since Tom ever had to take care of a child. Not since the orphanage to be exact. Despite the rumors about him, being awful after punishing his bullies, Tom had taken care of many of the children younger than him. Looking down at the green eyed angel in his arms brought back some of the better memories of his time at Wool’s Orphanage. 

“You’re so beautiful and perfect. You already have Guini wrapped around your little fingers” Tom whispered as he pushed some of Hadrian’s hair back from his face. 

All of a sudden, Tom felt a wave of protective instinct wash over him. Whipping his head left and right, he did not like the openness of the dining hall. Gently gathering a sleeping Hadrian in his arms, Tom made his way down into the lower levels and back to Sanguini’s office. 

“I hope you grow to trust and love me as you do Sanguini. I am your family now as well, and will protect you with my last breathe.” Tom whispered fiercely. 

The next two hours were spent with Tom whispering promises and sweet things to a sleeping Hadrian. Finally, Sanguini walked into the office. 

“You have something special here.” Tom said softly. 

“I know. He has become more precious to me than anyone else in this world.” Sanguini replied. 

Walking over to where Tom sat in a loveseat with Hadrian on his lap, Sanguini kneeled before them. Together they sat and watched Hadrian sleep, hoping he had reprieve from whatever nightmares continued to haunt him. 

“What happened to him Guini?” Tom asked. 

“I am not sure. He refused to say. He told me he would tell me soon. Maybe later on today. I know it won’t be pretty, his nightmares alone tell me his past has not been kind. How anyone could hurt such an angel...I have no idea.” Sanguini said sadly. 

“Well regardless of his past, we shall protect him all the same.”

“With every breath we take.”

“And every heartbeat.”

“We shall protect you.” They said together. 

At that moment, Hadrian began to wiggle around and wake. Yawning wide, Hadrian rubbed his eyes before blinking and revealing eyes green like fresh spring grass. Looking around, confusion flew across Hadrian’s face. 

“Where? What?” Hadrian started. 

“You’re alright little duck.” Tom rumbled. 

Whipping his head up in shock, Hadrian’s eyes widened when he saw that it was Tom holding him. He began to gently struggle, trying to get out of Tom’s arms. 

“Now now, none of that.” Sanguini said sternly. “Tom is family. Everyone who lives in this castle is a part of our coven, or group, but Tom and I are family.” 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.” Hadrian said blushing up at Tom.  
“It’s quite alright little duck. Sanguini is right however, we are your family, and shall love, cherish, and protect you more than anyone else will in this world.” Sanguini explained. 

“The world… it scares me.” Harry whispered, looking away towards a wall. 

“Worry not about the world Hadrian. You are greater than it, and we shall protect you from it. Tom and I should be the most important parts of your life. From now on, you can rely on us completely.” Sanguini growled. 

“Yes, Sire.” Harry whimpered. 

“Good, now little duck, we don’t mean to pressure you but…” Tom started. 

“You need to tell us about your past. Otherwise, it makes it harder for us to protect you.” Sanguini finished. 

There was a moment of silence, as Hadrian just looked into Sanguini’s eyes, looking for deceit or betrayal. Finding none, he nodded slowly. 

“I lived, with my relatives. My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They told me my parents died, but I don’t know how. Every Time I asked, the story changed. So i have no idea what the real story is.” Harry said. 

“What was it like... living with them” Sanguini asked. 

“It… wasn’t the best conditions. I did all the chores, inside and outside. If I did them wrong, sometimes they would hit me. I slept, in the cupboard under the stairs. I only got to eat stale food or what was leftover from the family’s plates. Which was often nothing. The day I left home, I was whipped by my Uncle because my cousin had broken my Aunt’s best serving plate, and blamed it on me.” Harry explained hauntingly. 

Both Tom and Sanguni looked sick and extremely furious. Tom held Hadrian to his body, even tighter, as if reassuring himself that Hadrian was still there. Sanguini held tight to Hadrian’s hand and restrained himself from biting Hadrian to establish his claim. 

“How could they…” Sanguini growled. 

“To my precious little duck.” Tom snarled. 

“I can’t… I can’t talk about it anymore tonight.” Harry whispered. 

“That’s okay Occhi Verdi.” Sanguini reassured as he and Tom stood up. 

Hadrian held tightly to Tom as he and Sanguini walked to the bedroom. With Hadrian still in his arms, Tom sank into the bed. After Sanguini turned out all the lights, he joined them in the bed. Situating Hadrian in between them, the family of three slowly drifted off to sleep.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again that it took me so long to update. Hope you liked the chapter!


	11. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian learning about etiquette.

The next night found Hadrian in the library with Rupert. They were going over some of the creatures that Hadrian had been reading up on.

“So, did you read all of the books I gave you?” Rupert asked while skimming a book. 

“Yeah… it was...very enlightening I suppose.” Hadrian answered hesitantly. 

Rupert made a sound of agreement. “What else?”

“Well there seemed to be some...blank spaces? Like the author just didn’t know some things, or left them out.” Hadrian continued. 

Firmly shutting the book in his hand, Rupert looked up. “That’s because he did. The man, who wrote the vampire, werewolf, and wizard books, he was a former wizard, turned vampire with a werewolf lover. He purposefully left some things out so that they wouldn’t get into the wrong hands. Sanguini will be in charge of teaching you about that though.” 

Hadrian nodded thoughtfully.

“What did you think of the history books?” Rupert inquired. 

“They were good. A bit boring at times, but helpful.” 

“Good. Now tell me about basic wizard greeting etiquette hmm?”

“Ah, well, among nobility, they bow to each other in very formal settings, in less formal they may incline their head, from a man to a woman a kiss on the hand is acceptable. Among the more common folks they shake hands.” Harry said promptly.

Nodding Rupert inquired “How might that cause problems?”

“Well, when the nobility, which are often purebloods have to greet commoners, who are often muggleborns, that can cause clashes. It makes them uncomfortable. Half-bloods normally don’t have any trouble, being raised with both forms of etiquette.” Harry continued on.

“Very good Heir Sanguineas. Now, tell me about werewolf etiquette.”

“Hmm well this one can be tricky. There is more room for offense among, werewolves and non-werewolves. It depends a lot on body language and rank. The more dominant wolf may present his/her wrist for scenting, while a less dominant or submissive will present their neck. Non-wolves are not expected to do anything really but shake hands. If the wolf wishes for more information or a closer relationship than just acquaintances, then he may turn their hands for permission to scent.”

“Good so far. Anything else?”

“Closer werewolves, such as lovers, or family members will often scent the neck. There may be some licking and nipping involved to show dominance or claim in some way.”

“Very good. Any questions?”

Here Hadrian hesitated. “Yes? I don’t really understand the submissive to dominant protection request or a mate request greeting.”

“Yes I can see where that might cause some confusion.” Rupert said with a smile. 

“So, can you explain it?” Hadrian said impatiently.

“Yes yes yes. So the protection request and mate request are really almost the same. With the mate request, they grasp hands almost as they’ll go for a ‘bro-hug’, only instead, the submissive party will drop as if to go there knees. The dominant will hold them up with just that arm to show their strength and protection abilities. On the other side, the submissive also is helping hold themselves up to show they have something to offer. So, while the submissive’s knees are bent they never touch the floor. After this the Dominant uses their strength to pull the submissive back to a standing position.” Rupert explains.

“Okay, and a protection request?” 

Rupert went on to say, “It’s the exact same thing only the submissive or party seeking protection, lets their knees hit the floor to show they have no strength. The dominant will lift the submissive if they agree to give their protection, or let go if they do not.”

“Okay I get it now.” Harry said nodding.

“Good, last but not least, Vampires.”

“They generally bow and curtsy to each other. Vampires have a class system though, based on families and where one is ranked in the family. So how far one bows and curtsies and how they do it, can depend.” Hadrian finished.  
“You have done very well. I can tell tutoring with you shall not be tedious. That’s good considering whom some of your other teachers will be.” Rupert said with an amused face. “Well you’re done for the day. You can go run off to have fun with Master Tom, I know he’s creeping around outside the library door. Next time we will be learning about eating and dancing.”

“Yes, Rupert. Thank you, bye!” Harry giggled while running to the door. 

Outside the door, Tom was ready to catch the giggling mass of cuteness that came flying at him. “Hello, little duck.” Tom said kissing Hadrian on the forehead. 

“Hi…” Hadrian responded shyly. 

“Let’s go see what Sanguini is up to yeah?” said Tom while lifting Harry into his arms.

“Okay, but we should stop by the kitchen and grab him some blood pops.” Hadrian said thoughtfully.

“Already got it, you’re such a sweet boy.” Tom replied before tickling Hadrian.

Giggling shrieks could be heard the the way down the hall.   
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to let ya'll know, I am going to be doing a time jump soon. I'm bored with Hadrian at this age. He's going to be like 10 and the sexual stuff is going to start, making me a liar since before I said that wouldn't start till he was twelve. Sorry, but that's just the way it goes. Hope ya'll enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


	12. A First O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins to grow up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT OF A MINOR IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THIS MIGHT BOTHER YOU, PLEASE DON"T READ IT!

Sanguini was in his office working on the paperwork for a business he was starting up. It should have already been off the ground, but incompetent people had made things move much slower than originally planned. As he animatedly scratched out parts of contracts he hated and made some additions he heard a shrieking laughter approaching. Recognizing Hadrian’s laugh anywhere, he smiled gently and got up from behind his desk to greet Tom and Hadrian at the door. Opening the door, he saw Hadrian on top of Tom’s shoulders pulling his hair. 

“Glad to see you two having a nice time.” Sanguini said smiling in amusement.

“Little duck is a handful, you picked one with a lot of energy Guini.” Tom winced. 

 

When they were close enough, Sanguini lifted his arms up and gently lifted Hadrian down in his arms. Harry buried his face into Sanguini’s neck and began to purr. Over the last couple weeks, the three had become extremely close. Hadrian’s presence in the castle had made them a family. 

“Occhi Verdi, how were your lessons?” Sanguini whispered.

“They were good, I am learning a lot. Rupert thinks I’m a natural. I have eating and dancing as part of my next lessons” Hadrian whispered back.

“Good” Sanguini said before setting Hadrian on his feet. 

Looking at the two with a smile on his face, Tom spoke to Sanguini “We came to rescue you from some tedious work.”

“Oh?” Sanguini raised an eyebrow. “How did you plan on doing that?”

“Well… I was thinking we could all go out to dinner. Give Vera the night off.” Tom suggested.

Sanguini looked at Tom thoughtfully then down at Hadrian. 

“Hadrian?” Sanguini said softly.

“I...guess I wouldn’t mind. I’ve never been out to eat before.” Hadrian replied

Tom’s and Sanguini’s eyes flashed at the reminder of Hadrian’s tough childhood. 

“Well that settles it. Tom, tell Rupert to ready the car. I’m going to feed and bathe Hadrian and get us changed okay?” Sanguini explained.

Taking Hadrian in the bedroom, Sanguini offered his wrist to Hadrian who greedily sucked up his fill of blood. When he finished he licked the blood off his lips and stood to go grab some clothes for the dinner while Sanguini ran the bath. Setting the clothes on the bed, Hadrian went into the bathroom and began to undress. He paused, when he saw a bit of hair under his armpits and just below the waistband of his pants. 

“Sanguini?” Hadrian called. 

“Yes, Occhi Verdi?” Sanguini replied waiting patiently by the bath. 

“I think I want to bathe myself.”

“What? Why?”

“I...I just do okay?”

“Are you giving me sass right now?” Sanguini growled. He left his spot by the bath and went around the corner to where Hadrian was undressing.  
Hadrian looked up and stammered “No, no! It’s just I think something weird is happening to me.”

Sanguini looked carefully up and down, trying to determine if Hadrian was in some kind of pain and seeing no evidence of that.” 

“What is weird?” Sanguini asked curiously.

“I uh, I’m growing hair.” Hadrian said hesitantly. 

Staring at Hadrian for a couple seconds with a blank expression on his face, Sanguini finally asked “Where?”

“Under my armpits and….near my….stuff” Hadrian whispered. 

There was a moment where it was obvious Sanguini was still confused before understanding dawned across his face, quickly followed by slight amusement. 

“That is quite normal Occhi Verdi, it’s simply a part of growing.” Sanguini explained. 

“How?”

“Ah, let’s get you cleaned up first and then Tom and I will explain over dinner.” Sanguini said firmly. 

Sanguini quickly and efficiently bathed Hadrian without incidence….initially. When it was time to wash Hadrian’s privates, what was normally a quick affair turned out a bit different. As Sanguini washed Hadrian, his little cock began to take interest. It filled and hardened till it was resting against Hadrian’s belly. 

Sanguini looked at Hadrian with interest, while still washing his privates. Hadrian had closed his eyes and began to lightly moan. Sanguini stopped washing Hadrian’s cock for a moment, debating on how to proceed. 

“Da-daddy.” Hadrian whined when Sanguini stopped. “It hurts.”

Making up his mind, Sanguini abandoned the washcloth before beginning to gently stroke Hadrian’s cock. No matter how he felt, he couldn’t let his baby continue to be in pain. Hadrian gripped the edges of the tub, feeling a pressure building up within him. He began to gently thrust his hips.

“Ahh, ahhhhh. Uh uh uh.” Hadrian whimpered. 

“Shhh, you’re fine Occhi Verdi, just feel it.” Sanguini reassured. 

Sanguini quickened his strokes, rubbing his thumb gently around the head of the tiny cock. Hadrian’s hips began to stutter.

“Daddy I think, I think…” Hadrian stammered before his eyes opened wide.

“That’s it… let it go” Sanguini said urgently.

“Oh God, I’m gonna pee” Hadrian shrieked before his eyes rolled back and he came hard. 

Sanguini had been watching intently, curious to see if any cum would be produced from his baby’s first orgasm. Nothing came out so it was a dry one, but none the less intense. Hadrian’s whole body turned to jello as he slid down into the tub before Sanguini caught him and lifted him out of the tub. 

“That felt good, sorry I peed Daddy” Hadrian said dazedly as Sanguini carried him into the bedroom to get dressed. 

“I’m glad baby, that wasn’t pee though” Sanguini chuckled as he dressed Hadrian for the night out, but Hadrian was already asleep. 

Smiling gently, Sanguini finished dressing him and carried him out to the car where Tom was waiting.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I've never written anything sexual before so I'm sorry if it was short and bland. Also I am soooo sorry it took this long to get a chapter out :( Please don't hate me.


	13. Author's Note

Okay guys I know I haven't updated in a year and I am complete trash for that. I just started hating this story the more I thought about it and had major writers block. I also felt...well that's not really important. Additionally, I had a lot of stress going on in my life at that time and mental issues as well. Anyway, I reread my own story and while it does need some work and touch ups, it's not as bad as I originally thought. I know some people had issues with the flow and character development, which I totally understand because I did too. That being said, I've decided to leave it as is for now. What I want to know is if anyone actually cares for me to continue this, because if not, I'd rather not expend the energy to write at all. Let me know what you think, or I guess if no one does then I have my answer either way XD. Thanks for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I welcome your comments and questions. Updates are going to be kinda random now. I originally had set days, but I realize now with school that is not going to happen. So I will update as much as I am able. Love ya'll!


End file.
